


Why Sam Grew Her Hair

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sam grew her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam Grew Her Hair

He loved the feel of her hot, wet mouth around him. Her tongue gently massaging him, her lips forming a tight seal and creating such delicious suction. He loved it when she lapped at his balls and sucked them into her mouth. He loved it when she flicked her tongue across the head, making eye contact before she sucked him back in. He loved feeling of her head bobbing up and down under his hands as she finished him off. He loved coming down her throat.

Afterwards, she sat next to him on the couch, feet tucked underneath her and her head resting on his shoulder. His hand was still on the back of her head, gently playing with the strands of blonde.

“You know what would make that perfect?”

“What?”

“If you had longer hair.”


End file.
